DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The polyamines are small aliphatic cations essential for cell growth and viability. The abundant naturally occurring polyamines are spermidine and spermine, along with the diamine precursor, putrescine. Maintenance of pools is complex, and depends on biosynthesis, catabolism and transport. Abnormal accumulations are associated with disturbances of cell growth, including cancer. Therapeutic intervention in polyamine metabolism using inhibitors of key enzymes and analogs is effective in African sleeping sickness and in animal tumor models. Such modalities are under investigation as promising antitumor agents in chemotherapeutic and chemopreventive clinical trials. This proposal is submitted to secure partial funding for the Gordon Research Conference on Polyamines. The meeting will provide a venue for the free exchange of ideas among investigators spanning the spectrum of interests from basic cell science to clinical application. The topics that receive particular emphasis in this program are those that reflect recent advances in the field. Sessions will be offered in the following areas: Studies of intact organisms subject to alteration or ablation of complex regulatory processes provides insight into the in vivo functions of those processes (Transgenic Mice, Mouse Genetics). The role of polyamines in cancer and the use of polyamine analogs and inhibitors of key enzymes will be explored (Cancer). Recent advances in understanding the structure of enzymes of polyamine metabolism have provided insight into their mechanisms of function and potential intervention strategies (Structure). Polyamine functions in intact organisms and in post-transcriptional regulation will be explored (Translational and Post-Translational Regulation, Polyamine Function). The role of polyamines in programmed cell death and in membrane-associated functions will be described (Ion Channels and Transport, Apoptosis). The unique attributes of polyamine metabolism in parasites and the opportunities these offer for therapy will be discussed (Parasites).